Unspoken Good
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: A modernistic, science fiction take on the world of Princess Tutu: DISCONTINUED because the details are too choppy and I wasn't able to write it right. I might edit and repost, but only if people want me to.
1. Origin

Hi there! Well, thanks to Ducklin and her (I think you're a her) lone review, I posted this futuristic AU story! Don't expect the updates to come too soon, but I swear I won't forget my beloved readers.

Princess Tutu and it's characters need more love from the world!

Well, anywayz, on with the story.

* * *

It was the year 3013, and the rebellion was rising against their oppressor. Only an unspoken good would save them. But where would they find it?

He knew he was useless, yet Mythos trusted him. The Prince, they called him. Prince Mythos.

Fakir was always by his side, and when The Prince formed the rebellion, they knew Fakir to be Mythos' right hand man.

But Fakir… He never trusted himself. Other than protecting The Prince, he felt useless. He lived with the fact that he couldn't even protect his parents from the Raven's clutches.

The Raven was the dictator; the scum that made the people feel weak. Nobody ever saw his face, or even knew his real name.

All contact was through his mediator, his alleged daughter, Kraehe. Kraehe was The Raven Princess, and her father ordered his soldiers, the 'ravens', against all humanity that went against them.

Fakir fought with thousands, beside The Prince, who gave his whole heart to protect the people.

The Prince vowed to defeat The Raven and sever his grasp on the people. One day, though, something happened.

* * *

"Fakir! The Prince has been captured!" As soon as the words left Autor's mouth, Fakir was up. He was ready.

"Where is he?" Fakir demanded promptly, sheathing his sword.

"The old cathedral. They said that he'll be transferred to the Castle tonight!" He replied.

"I'm going alone. I need to get him out quickly. I'm leaving you in charge. Tell Charon as well, so he can help you." Fakir snapped, pulling up his hood.

"Of course, Knight. And what will happen if you don't succeed?" Autor questioned haughtily.

It was Autor's nature to question Fakir's choices. Partly out of envy for having a more important part, partly out of interest. But it was different this time.

Fakir could sense fear in what Autor said, even if he hid it. Nobody, other than Fakir himself, could deny Fakir's loyalty and strength when it came to their leader, his friend.

But everyone knew of Fakir's insecurity, and they knew that he'd go to the ends of the earth for Mythos because he'd never believe that the rebellion could survive without The Prince.

And now Autor was worried; worried that, as well as The Prince, they would lose 'The Knight' as well.

"Like I said, you're in charge. My life's insignificant, as long as The Prince will come back to all of you." Fakir said, grinning.

"I suspect that you don't want anyone other than your father to know about this?" Autor said calmly.

"Yes." That was the last thing Fakir said before he disappeared into the shadows of twilight, on his way to save The Prince.

* * *

The rebellion had gone on for nearly twenty years. The whole time, it was led by The Prince.

Nobody questioned him, for he was their shining light through the darkness, but for someone to live so long without aging nor changing, it was strange.

Fakir was a child when the rebellion had gone for about five years. He was five, and it was when he suffered.

His parents fought in the rebellion, and he was proud to say they were heroes.

They told him before that he must always write. He didn't understand.

He wanted to fight, but they didn't allow it. They told him that his writing was important.

He wove stories in his mind; about The Prince winning them a future; about him and his parents living a wonderful life together, but to him they were mere stories.

He did, though, write them, in hopes that they act like a wish to come true.

Unfortunately, it brought more misery. As he finished, the ravens raided their home. His parents died to protect him, as they'd hid him when the attack came.

It was Charon who found him, in the ruin of the old house among the signature black feathers that were left by the ravens.

Charon became his 'new father', and it was him that became the reason for Fakir's first meeting with 'The Prince'.

Fakir could see what many could not: The emptiness in his eyes.

Mythos' goal was imprinted in his soul, and he forever led the rebellion for the sake of his people. But his own desires weren't there.

Fakir believed that this was better for him, because that way, no distraction would come.

But then, he remembered why this was. The rebellion started right before Fakir was born, and a story circulated among the rebel groups.

It was centered on Mythos before the rebellion, and it was said that he was kind, protective, and noble, just as he was in present time.

But then, there were those who sought to kill him, so someone granted his wish of sacrifice.

He was known as the Knight, as Fakir was to be called. The Prince needed a sacrifice to protect his people from the everlasting darkness that The Raven nearly had in his grasp.

Thus, the Knight shattered his heart for him, as the story went. It was unbelievable, but true.

The only one who was unaware of the fact in the rebel group was Mythos himself.

Fakir was believed to be the reincarnation of the knight, and the birthmark across his body proved it.

Only few knew of the mark, inclusive of Charon and Autor.

It was shaped as a cut that ran from his shoulder down to his other hip, a mark of his past life's death.

It was his fear.

* * *

The silver-haired beauty of a man lay still in the darkness. He knew what had happened to him, but his only concern was that he wouldn't be there to protect all the others.

The guards were tall and ominous, the masks over their faces and the top of their heads made them look like-like **ravens.**

Before, it might've struck disgust in him, but he wasn't aware of that. He was only focused on helping his friends.

It was then she appeared.

Dark brown tresses cascaded over her shoulders delicately, her face perfectly framed by it, and deep eyes stared intently at the figure on the floor.

"Prince Mythos. I have heard many stories about you. More importantly, my father is interested in your plans." She said, her voice deep and smooth.

"The only reason for my actions is to protect people I care for. I don't think there is much more to that." The Prince said simply and respectfully.

The girl gave a light, tinkling laugh, and continued.

"You misunderstand me, Prince. I mean he is interested in what you did twenty years ago." She said meaningfully.

"I apologize, but I have no such memory of the matter. It seems that I've forgotten exactly what happened twenty years ago." Mythos said lightly.

"That is why you are here: To remember." She finished.

"I'm fine with that, but pray tell, what is your name, miss?" He asked with a smile.

"I am Rue- I mean, I am Kraehe. Princess Kraehe, if you wish." She replied, with, unnoticed by Mythos, bitterness.

"Tell me, Princess Kraehe, what do you mean, I will remember?" The Prince asked, still retaining the same smile.

"You will remember soon. But we must wait. Father is going to get a new puppet." Kraehe muttered.

* * *

She wondered, _Why me?_

She was caught in the middle, but never really was affected by the war, the fighting.

Then HIS men came for her. The ravens. She was told that she would take part in an important plot.

She didn't know what, or how such a small, insignificant girl like her could do a thing.

Then she was told her task.

She was told that she was the only one who could return Mythos' heart to him.

She knew the story, and from afar, she had admired the noble Prince, but saw the emptiness in his eyes.

Nobody else seemed to, but she could see what happened when his heart had gone.

Someone had given her the pendant. Herr Drosselmeyer, the man of stories.

He was supposed to have been dead for centuries, but she knew it was him when she gave her the pendant. It was her chance.

HE seemed to recognize it as well, because she stood before him, the one feared by all.

**You are lucky to have your chance. **He said.

"I don't understand." She said, quivering.

**Don't be so surprised. I'm only here to help you fulfill your goal. I will help you get his heart back, if you help me.**

"Why? What will you do?"

**Don't misunderstand. People often misinterpret my generosity for cruelty, so you see. The rebellion merely took away their own chance at their own good life. You can change their fate and help them.**

"I know that. I want to help. I especially want to help… Prince Mythos."

**Of course. I understand this. Believe me, all I want is to help you. Come to me when you are in need. Understand that I consider you my second daughter, little Duck.**

She felt the chill run down her back, but she knew she couldn't do anything else but accept.

She knew better than to throw away such a chance.

She would help Mythos. Ahiru would, for once, be of use.

* * *

Fakir got past the guards easily unnoticed, and found himself in the old cathedral.

He saw the silver-haired figure tied to the altar, head hung low.

"Mythos." He mumbled, approaching him.

He reached out to The Prince's shoulder, thinking that he didn't hear him.

But that wasn't it.

"A hologram?" Fakir jumped back in surprise, but as he whipped around, something hard made contact to the back of his head.

"Damn you Kraehe…" He forced out before he passed out.

* * *

"Father, he's here. Oh, hello, Ahiru." Kraehe smiled sweetly at the younger girl, and Ahiru smiled back weakly, nervously fiddling with her long red braid.

"Ah… Hello Rue - I mean, Princess Kraehe." Ahiru stuttered.

Kraehe bowed to the dark side of the room, and his voice thundered through to where they stood.

**Wonderful, Kraehe. For a useless knight, that man is persistent. Send him to the prisons. Or, it would be better to have him killed.**

Kraehe smirked at the idea, but flinched at the next thing heard.

"No! Please, you can't kill him!" Ahiru's sudden outburst caused Kraehe to glare.

Ahiru was so immature, that the older girl constantly worried about her. She had to act as strong as her father, but at times, she felt loving towards the girl.

But when Ahiru let emotions get the better of her, it was troublesome.

"Ahiru, hold your tongue." She said sharply.

**No, Kraehe, let her speak. I'd like to hear what you have to say, little Ahiru.**

Kraehe was silenced by the Raven's words, and Ahiru started, shivering with fear.

"I meant- I just thought that if- It would be a waste to kill him so quickly, what if we got him on your side, sir? I mean- He's practically a leader himself, so he'd know…"

She cut herself off, hoping that she hadn't blabbered too much.

**That's an interesting idea. You know, Ahiru, you may take on that responsibility if you wish.**

"Erm, well, I hadn't-" Ahiru started.

**Of course, I don't know how else your wish may come true. We could always just kill him. Just say the word.**

Ahiru tried not to collapse then and there, and then blurted, "I'll take the responsibility!"

**Excellent.**

Just then, one of the raven soldiers tapped Ahiru on the shoulder and led her out, leading her down to the dark lower regions of the 'Castle', the place known as the impenetrable fortress of the Raven.

They were in the dungeons now, and Ahiru could see each prison cell was empty.

_Maybe they had all the prisoners killed. _She thought to herself, sighing sadly.

She wondered how she got herself into such a mess, and was having second thoughts about what she was going to do.

Then she remembered that she was doing this all for the Prince. It would all be okay if she just did what she needed to. It was for the Prince.

This newfound hope was diminished slightly when they stopped at the last decrepit cell.

There sat a man in his twenties with black and oak green hair, dressed in brown, giving Ahiru the impression of a tree.

He looked up, his eyes glaring at them. At her.

They were piercing and deep, as well as cold.

_So this is what the war does to people. _Ahiru thought bitterly as she unlocked the door.

The ravens escorting her as well as the guards readied themselves for an attempt to escape, but instead, he stood up calmly.

"Why are **you **here, little girl?" He questioned coldly, his words cutting like a blade.

"I- I'm supposed to take- I'm supposed to take responsibility for you!" Ahiru finally said, trying to make her words sound strong.

"Take responsibility? I don't think you're up to that." He continued wearily.

"I am!!! The Raven gave me the responsibility and I won't fail at this!" She said angrily.

"Why would the Raven give the task to such a weak girl like you? Or is he just insulting me?" He smirked, enjoying the fact that he was causing this girl such worry.

"I don't know!" She shrieked, surprising even him.

"What I do know is that at least the Raven gave me something to let me feel like I'm not useless!!! I know I'm weak but he somehow believes I'll play a significant role in all this! I don't want to feel useless to anyone, that's why I did all this!" She continued, tears threatening to fall.

"That's why I risked saving your life! Because I know you're important to someone!" He was genuinely shocked at hearing this, and he replied.

"Alright. But you're definitely wrong about one thing; I'm not really that important at all."

"I don't believe that." Ahiru mumbled, but kept silent as the ravens led his shackles along with him out.

He was put into the large raven-black limo that was in front of the Castle's gates.

The driver wore no mask but had the Raven's symbol etched into his forehead, and he bowed towards Ahiru.

"You may sit in the front if you wish, ma'am. He may be dangerous." The driver said respectfully.

"No, I'll sit with him." Ahiru said, no emotion betraying in her words.

"But miss-" "Please, that's my choice." She said, acting strangely out of character.

"Of course, miss." He said, opening the door to the back.

* * *

"You're sitting here, then?" He said in the same cold voice.

"Yes." She said calmly.

He looked at her strangely, for he noticed something different about her.

"What am I to call you, then?" She continued.

"My name is Fakir, but I won't listen to you, so what does it matter?" Fakir said.

"You're listening now." She pointed out.

"You're a smart-ass, you know that? Acting all afraid in the dungeon." Fakir said warily.

"That was no act. If you must know, that was Ahiru." The eighteen-year old said simply.

"Then your name is Ahiru? Why are you speaking about yourself in the third person?" Fakir questioned.

"My name isn't Ahiru. Not entirely. If you must know, I'm schizophrenic. Ahiru was the first one you met. I'm Tutu." The redhead said with genuine sweetness.

"Alright then, so there _is_ something more to this. Tell me, Tutu, what is it that I'm going to be used for? Or do you know anything about it?" Fakir asked, still quite suspicious.

"I'm aware of everything happening with Ahiru, but she's quite oblivious of what happens when I'm out. Sometimes, she has vague memory of incidents while I'm here, like faded dreams, but that's it. So she most likely won't remember this talk." Tutu explained kindly.

"I'd prefer that. Listen, I will go back to them once I think I should, so don't expect any kind of alliance with me. You are with the ravens, so I'd rather have nothing to do with you." Fakir emphasized on the last sentence.

"I can understand that. But Ahiru, no matter what you believe, is not doing this for the ravens, and neither am I. We are doing this for The Prince's sake." Tutu said.

"You're not helping him in any way, and don't you ever say you are! Your siding with the Raven does not help in any way!" Fakir said, losing his temper.

"We're not siding. But I won't argue with you. Just don't ever take this out on Ahiru. She's more a child, and to bear things like this…" Tutu shook her head and stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

They stopped in front of an old-fashioned cottage, except this one had large gates around it.

Fakir felt emotional pain crash around him as he realized where he was.

"Hey, I think we're here." Fakir said. He noticed that she'd fallen asleep.

"Hey!" He raised his voice, and she jumped up.

"Oh, when did I get here? Tutu? Was it her?" She mumbled more to herself.

"Hurry up, idiot." He snapped.

"I'm not an idiot!" All the grace of Tutu seemed to have gone, and Fakir assumed this was Ahiru.

He silently followed as she walked to the entrance of the gate and put her hand on what he assumed to be a genetic signature scanner, and the smaller gate opened immediately.

"Is this your home?" He questioned.

"Yes, well… It was the home that was given to me." Ahiru said.

Fakir felt like punching the wall as they entered the house.

The house… It was his parents' house, long before.

It seemed to have gotten bigger, and of course, considering the fact that it was taken into special care, the house had gotten much more advanced, seeing as it was no longer the homely style cottage type that Fakir once knew.

"I didn't want them to ruin the original one." Ahiru said, leading him through unfamiliar, new hallways deeper into the cottage, now seeming more like a mansion.

"You stay here." She said, opening a door to a simple room, a writing desk with a lamp in the corner, a bookshelf, a bed, some chairs; simple necessities.

The only unusual thing was that the window was barred, but covered with simple curtains.

"Why was I brought here in the first place?" Fakir questioned.

"Just so you won't cause trouble and… Well, I don't really know why-" Ahiru stumbled on her words once again.

Fakir sighed and muttered, "I have no time to waste here."

"Well, I know you don't want to be here, but… You see, they told me that Mythos was being kept somewhere with the Raven's orders! I also thought that you wanted to rescue Mythos, so I thought that if the Raven trusts me, I could help you! I don't like the Raven's plans but I want to save Mythos." Ahiru stuttered.

Ahiru had tears in her eyes that she rubbed away quickly.

"Tutu." She suddenly said.

"What about her?"

"You're the only other person who knows about her." Ahiru explained. "You and- and Mr. Drosselmeyer."

"Drosselmeyer? That's the name of that old storyteller." Fakir said.

"He IS him. I know you're going to say that I must be crazy because he's dead, I know you'll think I'm lying, but I'm not. He's the cause of everything bad that's happening around. He's doing something to our lives! He told me I have to help Mythos get his heart back, otherwise, he'll die!" Ahiru burst out.

Fakir stared at her incredulously, then glared.

"You have no right to think that you're doing Mythos good. How can you understand; you don't even know him!" He shouted at her, making her shrink back.

His eyes bore down on her trembling figure, and he forcefully pushed her to the wall.

"You stay away from Mythos, do you understand?" He said threateningly, his grip tight on her wrists.

Ahiru avoided his gaze, and this time, tears forced their way out of her eyes and she tried her hardest to restrain her sobs.

Right then, Fakir fell to the floor, his consciousness leaving him quickly.

* * *

"Fakir's been captured too. What now?" Pike entered the dark meeting room where Autor stood.

Autor's presence always made Pike feel strange. Scared, but at the same time, awed.

Pike always looked up to Fakir, thought him the best. She was attracted to his strength and will.

But then, Fakir wasn't here, and neither was their good leader, Mythos. How was it that even after all of that, Autor could keep it together like that?

"Autor…" She said carefully.

"All we have to do is keep it together. The Prince wants us to be safe and that's what we'll do. You and Lillie spread the news: Fall back on any plan to attack. We have to be on defense." Autor said shortly.

Pike smiled slightly. "It's no wonder he left you in charge."

"What?" Autor turned to her questioningly.

"Oh- Nothing, sorry." Pike blushed with embarrassment and closed the door, sighing to herself behind it.

* * *

"Father, how is it that Ahiru can get the Prince's heart back?" Kraehe asked, choosing her words carefully. "I mean, I'm afraid I don't see exactly what she's able to do."

**I'm sure you wouldn't. You will understand in due time, but for now, attend to your own responsibility.**

"O-of course, father. Forgive me." Kraehe sighed.

_Forgive me as well, My Prince. I'm doing this for your sake. I am hoping that Ahiru will do for such an important responsibility. _Kraehe thought to herself.

* * *

_It was years and years ago. She was only a child, and she was playing outside of her father's Castle._

_She then stumbled upon a man with silver hair and a beautiful face. He was weak for some reason._

_She brought him water to drink, and soon she nursed him back to health._

_He never left the place she found him, and she brought him food and water everyday, and got to know him._

_He was the Prince. She knew that if anyone knew that she visited him, they'd take her away from her. So he was her secret._

_He started going back to the people he protected, but she made him promise to come back everyday._

_Whenever he did, she'd dance for him. He said that he liked it when she danced, because she looked so happy._

_But then… When she looked at him, he didn't seem to have the joy in his eyes. She then learned the story, and found that he didn't have his heart._

_But she would always love him. She vowed that._

_She would do anything for him. But the one he knew wasn't Princess Kraehe. No, the one who the Prince came to know was the little girl named Rue._

* * *

"Are you awake?" Fakir opened his eyes and found himself on the bed, and Ahiru, or at least he thought it was Ahiru, sat beside the bed.

"What happened?" He demanded, sitting up.

The girl beside him shrank back slightly, and Fakir guessed her to be Ahiru.

"They sedated you. I'm sorry, but you've been out for about a day or so. They did something… They said it was if you'd get out of hand again." Ahiru said.

She raised her arm and showed him a beaded bracelet.

"Is that…?" Fakir stared intently at the bracelet, assuming he was right in his thought.

"I don't know exactly what it is." Ahiru sighed.

"It's nano-machinery. I've seen it used in HIS security, usually for only important things. He's already formed nano-machine guards; we went up against those before." Fakir said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Why not use real guards?" Ahiru asked, looking very interested in the ordeal.

"The new ones were more useful, seeing as much as they're sliced up, they'll just regenerate. What I want to know is why they'd give you something like that." Fakir glared at her and she whimpered.

"I don't know… I really don't get it either." Ahiru said.

"That's it. I'm going." Fakir said, getting up.

"No, you can't!" As soon as Ahiru said it, Fakir felt a pain. It was only very quick, but it was enough to bring him to his knees.

"Shit- what was that?" Fakir panted heavily, and Ahiru hurried to his side.

"Are you okay?" Ahiru asked worriedly.

Fakir winced.

As the pain subsided, he could feel where it originated, and felt a pang of dread as he realized that it came from his birthmark, and stranger still, the pain made him feel like he was splitting in two.

Just like the knight in the story.

* * *

"How pathetic. It'll be so easy to break that useless knight's spirit with the right technology." Kraehe muttered.

In truth, the raven princess didn't care much about anything else except 'her' Prince.

Her father showed his face to nobody, and she was no different from anyone.

Under the cover of darkness, the Raven had power. All Kraehe had to do was keep in line and be a good little daughter, and she could make her own ends meet with the power bestowed on her.

She could have her Prince, the good little obedient doll he was.

But if he got his heart back, his emotions would drive her away. She wanted him to love her, and her alone.

She didn't want emotions or free thought to get him to leave her.

But still, it was her father's wish. As far as she understood, the Prince needed a heart so that the Raven may get what he needed.

The Raven was trapped in his own Castle, and somehow, the Prince would let him be free. But only with all his emotions.

"My Prince… Soon you will be mine."

* * *

"Well, that settles that. We can't get Fakir back, not in the current circumstances." Autor announced as he finished speaking with his informant.

"WHAT!?" Lillie and Pike were outraged, and as the crowd around them, all Resistance soldiers, slowly picked up on their current leader's words, they started protesting as well.

"Why can't we, then? What is it that's holding us back? NOTHING, that's what." It was Mr. Cat who spoke up then.

Mr. Cat didn't have another name, and whether it was radiation or some other form of mutation, he had the face of a cat.

He was in all counts eccentric (coughwierdcough), but his judgment was honest and good when it came to others.

Oh, and nobody forgets his annoying, and slightly disturbing knack to threaten marriage on the girls who didn't listen to what he said. (Being the age he is, it's probably mid-life crisis, but don't ask me what his human age is, I honestly don't know)

Seeing as he was one of the generals chosen to train most of the females to survive, it was good that he had authority.

"Mr. Cat's right!!! What IS holding us back?" Lillie demanded.

Autor pushed his glasses up and said, "Two reasons."

"One, the informant just told me that nanotechnology has been forced on Fakir. Now, he can't escape for whatever reason the ravens planted it into his body."

Gasps became evident to most of the Resistance fighters, knowing the severity of the situation if nanotechnology was involved.

"Two, you all remember my order: None of us will make any attempt to provoke them, because The Prince only wants all of you to be safe. But if you'd rather go against the Prince's wishes, just say so." Autor finished smugly.

The crowd fell silent, and Autor gave a lazy salute and retired back into the meeting room, where he seemed to stay more often than not.

As the crowd dispersed into their small, run-down city, and the generals took their places leading their groups away to their assigned homes, Pike separated from the others.

"Hey, Pike, come on, or Mr. Cat will make you marry him for not coming." Lillie said, a little too cheerily.

If anyone could make a tragedy into something to laugh about, it was Lillie. Pike was the one who kept her in line, but at times, she found something else bothering her.

This time, she was ready to punch the smug bastard's head in.

Without a thought, she yanked the metal door open and, fists clenched, went towards Autor at the far end of the room.

"If you have something to say to me, you could have just said it from where you were standing. I can hear you just fine from across the room." Autor said.

"You're amazing, you know that!?" Pike said, sounding murderous, every restraint in her will keeping her from punching his head in as she'd planned earlier.

"If you're supposed to be our leader, why aren't you doing your job? The whole reason the Prince formed the Resistance; the reason Fakir left you in charge was so we wouldn't lose against the ravens! They're practically on top of us, and soon we'll have to surrender to them, and you're just standing here, telling us we can't fight!!!"

Autor merely pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shrugged.

"I have half a mind to shove those stupid glasses up your sorry-" "I get that you don't understand, but it's not my place to tell you you're wrong. I'm only acting on **their** wills to protect all of us." Autor interrupted.

Pike hated his cool tone and calm demeanor. _Couldn't he show at least a bit of worry? He's inhuman, the bastard. _She thought.

"Who's your informant, anyway?" Pike demanded, not able to pursue the matter further.

"Someone who is particularly shy about her face. As long as she gives me the right information." Autor said simply.

"Who?" Pike asked numbly. "She called herself Rue." Autor answered.

* * *

It was a dangerous business, but worthwhile in the long run.

She was Rue when she came around, her face hidden in a hood and a scarf around her face. Only her deep red eyes were seen, and some of her dark brown hair.

But when she was Kraehe again, her hair was tied tightly, a raven's feather standing on her head, giving her a strange, **royal **air.

Kraehe's eyes were lined sharply with purple, and her lips blood red, and she wore a dress of raven's feathers. She was beautiful, and she was royal.

As Rue, her soft brown hair was worn loose, and it framed her face perfectly. She had an air of softness, and she was simply lovely. Breathtaking.

As Rue, she was unrecognizable to be Kraehe, and it was better that way for her.

To her, Rue and Kraehe were two separate people.

* * *

Ahiru and Tutu were different, too different. But they shared the same life, and it had always been that way.

Fakir had decided to sleep for that night, and Ahiru left him alone.

But Ahiru couldn't sleep. Instead, she danced.

It was an empty room with two mirrors covering the extent of two walls. When Ahiru felt upset, she'd go there and practice dancing.

She wasn't very good, though. Having Tutu as an 'other' was utter irony, seeing as Tutu was graceful, confident, and had an air of beauty, as Ahiru remembered from a vague memory, while Ahiru was clumsy, nervous, and plain-looking because of the way she acted.

But even as inept as she was, dancing still comforted her. Only that and her will to help the Prince kept her living for the future.

She started with a careful chasse and lifted up on her toes, moving her arms carefully in a flapping motion, as graceful as she could manage.

She raised one leg in front of her, her foot pointed straight, while she raised one arm and moved the other into fourth position.

(A/N: Fourth position in ballet, not the normal stances for the arms. Fourth in ballet is third in the normal arm positions)

She continued with what were considered graceful movements, but they were only simple.

As she danced, she thought about her situation.

_I was only supposed to help Mythos and give him his heart back. How did I get dragged into this? And how did I end up with such a dangerous person as that Fakir?_

_Still, it wasn't right for them to put that technology in his body; it looked painful._

_They said that it would protect me if he tried anything, that's why they put it into me too._

Ahiru looked at her wrist where a beaded bracelet was.

Nano-machinery wasn't new to her, nor anyone else. But all Ahiru saw it do was cause pain.

She wondered what it would do to her, now that it was inside of her.

Come to think of it, she noticed a weird feeling of dread just as Fakir was trying to leave. She didn't want him to, and then that's when it happened.

_So then, I guess it was my fault for causing him pain. _She thought miserably, doing a clumsy pas de chat.

She stopped abruptly and tried removing the bracelet, and it came off easily.

But she felt a strange feeling, like the dread she felt when she caused Fakir pain, and she hastily put it back on.

_The truth is, I'm scared of Fakir. That's why it's like this._

* * *

Fakir sighed. The confinement was killing him, but he had no choice.

Anyway, Ahiru said she wanted to help Mythos, and he could tell that she meant it with her heart.

_Heart. Mythos doesn't need one. _Fakir thought bitterly.

He didn't trust Tutu even more. Ahiru had one simple goal, but Tutu was deeper than that. She obviously had something different in mind, and Fakir wanted to find out what.

He looked at the clock looming over him on the wall. It read, 12:37.

He was used to late times such as these, and it hardly ever did matter because of the darkness that spread over the city nearly all day, every day.

He walked over to the door and turned the knob with no reason whatsoever, and to his surprise, it opened easily; apparently it hadn't been locked.

He looked down the dark hallway and noticed the lack of security, or even any ravens.

If anything, there was no trace of the Raven's authority from where Fakir could see.

He walked down the hallways, his steps not heard, even on the hollow wooden floor.

He had learned a long time ago how to move swiftly and silently, and as someone had told him before, it was like dancing.

Each step was of importance to the whole scheme, and one wrong move, the dance will be flawed, or ruined altogether, unless you are quick enough to get back on your feet.

In Fakir's case, his dance was his life, and with the wrong move he'd done, he just landed himself an irreversible mistake.

The only reason he thought about it that way was because Mythos, unknown to many, danced a lot when he was alone.

Without feelings to show, he danced how he felt inside. His movements emanate his being the Prince he was before, but only unconsciously.

Fakir learned from watching, but let nobody see him dance.

At this point in time, he found, coincidentally, someone dancing, right there in his sight.

It was a simple one, but expressive. It was what a dance should be.

About ten minutes passed, and Fakir wondered how much longer until she noticed he was there. He smirked.

That was when she turned, squeaked with surprise, and fell.

It was probably only instinct that made Fakir swoop in and catch her. (A/N: Instinct. Right…)

She didn't say anything, and it occurred to Fakir that she wasn't the least bit curious how he got out of the room.

"Why'd you leave the door unlocked?" He asked.

Ahiru's eyes widened. "Umm… I-" She stuttered.

Fakir walked over to the window.

"Whose side are you on, really?" He asked without looking at her.

"Mythos'." She replied quietly.

"Your doing what the Raven tells you goes against Mythos' intentions. You know that right? Then why are you doing it anyway?" Fakir questioned harshly.

"Because that's all I can do… The only things that make me the least bit important are being Tutu and helping Mythos."

"Tutu understands Mythos' feelings, I know she does, that's why I do this; Mythos **wants** to get his feelings back, he told her!"

"It's so hard to think like this! Everything that's happening… I can't handle it!!! I never should've even been here!"

Ahiru took a ragged breath, and tears still flowed while she sobbed.

"Tutu is eighteen. She's strong and willful, and she can do things right! I can't… She came first, and I came like a disease two years later, and so we have different 'ages', even if we share the same body."

Fakir looked at her warily, wondering why she'd told him that.

"She's like my big sister. Sort of. I'm just a kid, and I can't do this by myself! It's hard enough without you making me feel even lesser…" She sobbed.

"Stop crying." Fakir said, his voice raised enough for her to stop.

"Listen to me. I won't interfere with what you're doing, but that doesn't mean I trust you." He said clearly.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Fakir kept a neutral expression, and he left the dance room.

* * *

A truce! Anyways, I used the original word that they derived the name Mytho from, which is Mythos.

Tutu is schizophrenic, yes. The setting is partly futuristic and partly magical, sort of. Next chapter won't come soon, but I assure you, it WILL come.

Suggestions are appreciated. R&R!


	2. Blame

Yeah, I know people probably hate me for waiting a year... Okay...

* * *

"Who- Who are you?" The girl backed away from the figure approaching her, nearly making her paintings topple over.

"Please don't be afraid." The figure said smoothly, gently stretching her hand out.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Please, dance with me, Malen." The figure said quietly.

"Why? Who are you…" The girl Malen took the figure's hand carefully, letting herself be pulled into slow, graceful movements.

"What's troubling you?" The figure asked her gently.

"I don't know… But you do, don't you? I don't feel like myself anymore. Being in the Raven's city, it feels like it's ruining my true self."

"I can't draw with the same inspiration anymore. I feel terrible. It's like a burden has come over me since I became part of Raven city." Malen answered sadly.

"Yes, it's been so long since it has been Golden Crown." The figure said softly.

"Malen… Do you want me to take away your burdens?"

"Please." Malen said softly.

Slender hands placed themselves over her chest, and a small red light came.

Malen fainted, and the mysterious figure leapt away into the darkness.

* * *

It was simple really, once she understood the technology he'd given her.

Tutu fixed the wig she wore and sighed.

She was a dancer at heart, and never really wanted to be involved in things such as this, but she had no choice.

She loved the Prince more than anything.

She'd do anything for him, and this was one of those things.

She had loneliness, sorrow, fear, curiosity, thoughtfulness, and now devotion, among other things.

Tutu knew about this one thing that Ahiru never knew about. Ahiru didn't know who Mr. Drosselmeyer **really** was.

The younger part of her knew that he was important person who gave her something important, but Tutu knew exactly what and who he was.

He gave her the necklace in the first place, the one that tracked the 'emotions', which were really bits of nano-technology implanted in different people, hidden in truth.

All of them would unlock Mythos' true self. Drosselmeyer also gave her some things to help her retrieve those shards of Mythos' 'heart'.

One of those things was the costume he gave her.

It was like an enhancer, in the form of a mix of old-fashioned and modern clothing.

It was like a dress, but with a shortened skirt, and small wings at the back. She had silver pants and wore beautiful ballet shoes that had a special aspect.

They were enhancers as well, and they helped her jump higher than normal, as well as empower her movement.

The clothing covered her chest down, and she wore a small crown on her head.

It was a strange thing, but it had a single purpose:

To keep Ahiru safe while Tutu fulfilled her missions.

It kept her from shifting back to Ahiru while she was working and getting Mythos' heart back.

Tutu never understood Drosselmeyer, or why he gave Ahiru to her in the first place.

She remembered clearly when the strange man explained to her about Ahiru.

When she was two, she was orphaned, and Drosselmeyer took her in and experimented on her.

After quite a few experiments, Tutu was different.

She had another self, as she called it.

When she was six, Drosselmeyer told her that she had to take care of the 'little duck'.

That was when Tutu decided to name her other self 'Ahiru', meaning duck, because her other self didn't have a name.

Drosselmeyer made her go away soon. She was taken care of, but she never got to see the old man, that is, until she turned eighteen.

When that happened, the Raven assigned her to a task, and Drosselmeyer came to see her one more time.

He gave her the costume and the other things, and instructed her what to do.

And the necklace…

Tutu always had it, since she was two. She was never to take it off, and true to her promise, she never did.

It changed when she was herself, and changed when she was Ahiru.

When Ahiru was out, she felt like she was sitting in a dark room and looking out a window, seeing things happen out of her control.

Right now, Tutu had decided to give back some parts of Mythos' emotions, and she was making her way through the dark corridors of the Castle.

She found the single room in which she found him.

The Prince sat on a bed silently, looking out into nothing. Noticing nothing.

Tutu approached.

"Are you… Tutu?" Mythos stood up and Tutu curtsied elegantly.

"Your highness, I'm here to give something back to you." She said.

"I know." He replied, letting Tutu come nearer.

Tutu raised the beautiful necklace to Mythos' heart, and a small red laser transferred the data.

Mythos felt. He felt emotion come back to him, and they implanted themselves in him.

Then he looked into the eyes of the woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Princess…" He said.

"Princess? I am only here to serve you, your highness. I only wish to see you feel happiness." Tutu said.

"Please Tutu, get the rest of my heart back." He said.

"Of course. I promise you." Tutu smiled.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Mythos inquired.

Tutu just shook her head and said, "I must."

"I want to know, then. How do you feel? About me?" Mythos asked, taking her hand.

"I…" Tutu backed away and sighed. She left without a word, and the room sealed itself up again.

* * *

She'd never let him out, just because they were her orders from the Raven.

But Fakir wondered why he even considered listening to her. He could have just escaped anyway, better than just sitting around.

He was sitting at the table, which was near the window. It was so late that Fakir could only guess what she was doing out there.

He didn't have to soon, because after about two hours, the security systems shut off temporarily as the redhead entered the gate, and soon the door.

Fakir's eyes widened when he saw that she was wearing a strange costume, and a wig with white tips and a lock of hair up.

"Hey, what's with that?" He asked pointedly.

"I've been busy. You're still awake? I thought Ahiru told you to sleep. Well, you wouldn't have listened anyway. I'm surprised you're still here." She said quickly.

She sat down on the chair next to him and sighed.

"Tutu. Why the heck does Ahiru trust me anyway?" Fakir demanded, getting up from the table.

"I don't know, I'm not her. Don't look at me like that; of course I'm not. Even if we share the same bodies, I won't always know Ahiru as well as I should." Tutu said, removing her wig.

"You said you don't trust us, and I don't trust you, but you're right; Ahiru trusts you. She sees something I don't understand at all." She sighed.

"Well, I guess you'll see Ahiru in the morning, so ask her then. Right now, you should get some sleep." She finished, crossing the room to the hall.

She disappeared from Fakir's sight.

* * *

"Smooth move, Pike." Lillie said with a smirk. Only after a few seconds did Pike realize that she had spilled red raspberry juice all over her light blue dress.

"Oh, wait. Darn." Pike lifted herself up and made her way out of their assembly room where people would eat on most days.

"What happened to you?" Pike looked up at the inquirer and sighed.

"Like you care, Autor. All you should be focusing on right now is finding a way to get Fakir back." She said haughtily.

"Not so, my dear. You remember that Fakir himself ordered us not to go against the Prince's wishes, and the Prince wishes for nobody to get hurt unnecessarily." The man said with the same cool demeanor.

"So saving Fakir is unnecessary?" Pike didn't even bother to raise her voice, but didn't hide her scathing resentment.

"He would think so. But I will say what I've said before: He can take care of himself." At that, Pike turned away and then remembered the stain on her clothes.

* * *

"Good morning." The redhead said uncertainly.

Fakir didn't respond. Ahiru stepped closer and said, "I… I have something for you."

Fakir looked up, no emotion on his face. Ahiru walked over to the hallway and took up a package of sorts, wrapped in brown paper.

"Why… Where did you get this?" Fakir barely got the words out as her opened the package.

"I wanted you to have it, since… Well, it is yours, isn't it? Even if the ravens took it from you, I could tell that it was important." Ahiru said, fiddling with her braid.

It was the sword that Fakir had lost to the enemy, and she was giving it back to him. Surely she couldn't be an enemy herself.

But Fakir couldn't trust anyone that easily anymore. It would take more than that to gain his trust.

"Why are you giving it back to me? I could kill you right here and now, and you're the one who supplied me with the weapon. Are you really that stupid?" Fakir said coldly.

"I'm not-! I already told you why. I just didn't see you as the type of person to kill people, that's all." Ahiru said with rising dread.

Right then, she put her hand to her head and swayed dangerously to the side. Just as she fell, her body landed with a thud, but Fakir had managed to save her by the shoulders, preventing her from injuring her head.

"It seems like you're not the only one mad at me." She said with a weak grin.

"You put yourself in too much risk." Fakir said, almost sounding worried.

"I know. But as long as the people I care for are safe, I'm okay with that." She got up carefully and smiled again.

_Why does her smile… make me feel so weak? _Fakir watched her until she was out of his sight.

_When he was little, his parents told him about his distant great-uncle, the one who rarely ever came to visit, the one they called, '__**eccentric**__'._

_They told Fakir that he had no other living relatives but him, although the little boy never found out how to find this great-uncle of his. _

_Instead, it was the old friend of his parents who took care of him, but…_

* * *

It was simple, really. The laser transferred the program where Mythos' 'emotions' were stored, and Tutu simply had to collect them.

Tutu loved Mythos more than anything, but she knew Kraehe shared the same view of the Prince as she did.

Inside, Tutu truly didn't want to hurt Kraehe, but her way of thinking was too dark and uncaring. Kraehe didn't want the Prince to get his heart back all because she wanted him for herself.

On the other hand, Tutu wanted to do what was best for the Prince, and what he wanted. Surely that made her better than the raven princess. But still…

"Hello again, Tutu. It's good to see you again." The Prince's gentle voice made Tutu smile.

It was the third time she had come to return what was his, and even without that emotion, Tutu could see that he would've been happy to get more of his heart back.

"My Prince, I have here with me happiness. Maybe then, you can feel the delight of it." She said softly but clearly, and in her necklace shot out the laser that returned the data.

Data, yes. Not real emotions. But still, it was the closest thing for Mythos to having true feelings. And Tutu was happy to give it back.

"Tell me, Princess." Mythos started. Tutu shyly responded to what the Prince had been accustomed to calling her the past few weeks.

"Are you with the Raven? You don't seem like such a person." The Prince asked.

"I… I have different intentions. It's hard to explain. Sorry."

"It's alright." The Prince gave a warm smile, one Tutu had been hoping for, for so long now.

* * *

"I brought something from the store, if you're hungry. I hope you like it." Ahiru said almost cheerfully, if Fakir didn't intimidate her so.

He was still sitting at the table like he always had, and she sat down beside him.

"Tutu was successful again. As far as I understand. She knows what goes on when I'm out, but I can only understand so much of what she does." The redhead explained, though not getting any response from the man beside her.

"Fakir, tell me… Do you hate me? Just tell me." She said quietly. Fakir looked at her.

If it had been even a day ago, he would've answered quickly and ruthlessly, but he lately began to realize that he had no right to hate this girl. Maybe he could hate her other, but not her.

She was nibbling on a piece of sweet bread, and though she was thinking of something else, Fakir could tell that she was waiting for an answer.

"No." He said bluntly.

Ahiru didn't speak anymore, but the look on her face when Fakir responded was… indescribable. He couldn't tell whether it was happy or sad. Or maybe it was simply relieved.

"Ahiru…" He started after a long period of silence. "Don't you have a family?" He wondered what possessed him to ask, but Ahiru seemed happy that he'd started a conversation.

"No. I don't believe I do. I don't have any parents, and Tutu's taken care of me ever since we started sharing bodies. And I don't mean my parents are dead." She said.

Fakir looked bewildered. "I mean I don't have any. I may seem like it, but I'm not really human. Tutu is. I'm just… well, how do I explain it? It's like Mythos' emotions. I'm just data memory or something like that." She didn't seem bothered, but Fakir was.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at Fakir's expression. "You're wondering why I'm telling you this?" She guessed. He nodded.

"Because I want you to trust me. The thing is, if you don't trust me, I'll still be intimidated by you. I don't want to be afraid of you, Fakir." She said the last sentence with alarming sincerity, to which Fakir automatically moved his hand to touch her head, but stopped and took it back without her even noticing.

Somehow, Ahiru had brought out his soft side without knowing it.

* * *

"There was a raven raid in the smaller part of their town a few hours ago. They caught some of our troops." Pike said darkly.

Autor was still staring out the window, looking at what he could see in their part of the city.

"I notice you've got nothing to say." She said coldly.

"We were able to kill dozens of our enemies in the struggle before the troops were captured." Autor said stoically, making it obvious that he knew all about the situation.

"We? You mean they. They killed dozens of our enemies while you just stood here staring at the streets and roofs." Pike said.

"You really do hate me, don't you?" Autor said, startling Pike because of the truth in the statement.

Thoughts ran through her head.

_Yes, because you aren't doing your job as a leader. Yes, since you're doing nothing when you're supposed to be saving Fakir. Yes, because you're a fucking coward!_

"No." She replied. Autor shook his head. "You're a bad liar." He said.

"I know." She said, taking her leave.

* * *

She was sleeping. Ahiru, when she slept, just sat in an abyss, and Tutu would be beside her. At times, they were both completely silent. They just sat there.

At other times, such as this once, they would speak.

'Ahiru.'

'What is it?'

'Why can't I see what you do during your time of being _outside_?'

'Don't you? You could always see what I did before.'

'Before, Ahiru. It's like I'm looking at a screen with wavering signal. At times, I can't see outside at all.'

'I don't know.'

'Well, I know Ahiru.'

'What?'

'You're restraining me without knowing it. You don't want me around.'

'That's not true!'

'Ahiru, I'm not blaming you. I'm just telling you the truth. That's what you should be telling me.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't know…'

'I know it's not your fault, Ahiru. Don't worry.'

In that non-being, Tutu embraced Ahiru solemnly, letting the younger girl cry her apologies. But in all that, Tutu knew that change was coming much faster than she'd anticipated. She just hoped that it wasn't THAT time yet.

* * *

I had a helluva lot of writer's block, and if that sucked, that's also writer's block. Also, I was lazy, so there. But I AM seriously sorry, though on my life, I will never stop liking Princess Tutu!!!!! Though I've been busy with high school and all... 


	3. Attack

Hi-lo. I was struck with inspiration somewhere in the middle, and I hope it's liked. Sorry if I'm such a lazy-ass author. ; Oh, and the rating may change to M sometime soon.

Enjoy.

* * *

He swung the sword around and it made a satisfying slash as it went right through a piece of old wood without displacing it in the slightest.

It was the very opposite of hollow, and it made one hell of a noise when half of it dropped onto the grass-covered ground.

If Fakir knew well enough of the two weeks he'd been a prisoner, then Ahiru should be sprinting her way down to the garden to see what the noise was about right about- "What was that?!" It almost made Fakir smile to see the girl exhausted and worried at the door to the closed-off dome of a garden.

She seemed to be a bit nervous to see that Fakir had his sword out, but straightened up and said, "Would you like something to drink?"

He blinked and said, "You don't have to-" "Okay, I'll just get water. Or juice, or lemonade." She interrupted him, speaking cheerily.

She didn't even wait for an answer as she hurried back into the house. Fakir sighed. He knew what it was: She was still afraid of him.

It never bothered him before, but why was she trying to be so nice? Fakir was a prisoner, but she treated him like a guest.

And, somehow, things felt different around the redhead. He didn't know what it was. But…

* * *

"You can get to him if you know how. Don't try anything yet; just because I've told you his location doesn't mean you can get to him immediately." Rue said grimly.

"Don't worry, I think before I act. Unfortunately, people are much more impatient than I am, and soon the others won't even wait for an advantage, seeing as their two great leaders are in captivity." Autor said, just as darkly.

"That's not my problem. But remember the deal: keep your end of the bargain and I will mine. I'll give you what you need if you tell no one anything more about me." Rue said.

* * *

"Mythos. Have they been treating you well?" Tutu asked. The Prince had been moved from the cell, to a beautiful room, and Tutu had guessed why.

"Has Kraehe been treating you well?" She rephrased.

"Yes. It's been better." Mythos replied with a semblance of a smile. "But I'd really rather see you more, Princess."

Tutu blushed and took the hand that Mythos offered.

"Let us dance." He said quietly.

* * *

He felt the ennui creep up to him as he lay on the bed. It was late afternoon, and Ahiru was probably looking around the house for him.

And, once again, he was right. "You've been here the whole time?" She asked.

He made a grunt in affirmative, and she sighed. "Do you- Do you want to go outside of this place?" She asked quietly.

"You can if you want to. I'm sorry for keeping you here so long." Ahiru continued.

"Why?" He asked in a monotone.

"Huh-" "Why are you letting me go?" Fakir demanded. "Because that's what you want, isn't it? I don't have any ulterior motives, Fakir." Ahiru said shakily.

Fakir was stubborn, but even he could see the very blatant innocence in Ahiru's intentions.

"The front door's open, and the security's off. Just be careful, okay?" Ahiru said softly.

Fakir stood up and picked up his sheathed sword, which stood beside the door, passing Ahiru without a word.

"Take care." He heard her say as he walked out the door.

"You too." He murmured.

And, true to Ahiru's word, the door was open, as was the gate, and he just walked out, as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

"Pike, look!!!" Lillie screeched. The two were passing the bridge near the walls of the hidden village, when Pike saw what her friend did: a familiar figure drenched in the drizzling rain and beginning fog.

The words were hardly out of her mouth when Lillie shouted it out first. "Fakir's back!!!"

"So you're alright then. What about Mythos?" Autor asked with as little emotion as possible.

"I know where he is." Fakir said. "And?" "I'm going tonight." Fakir continued.

"Not alone again, I hope." Autor said, putting emphasis on the again, referring to the last time he'd gone alone.

"If you must." Fakir sighed.

Autor gathered a number of people to fight with Fakir, as they were readying themselves to storm the Raven's Castle.

There was no stopping the dozens of the hundred villagers from wanting to join, because they all knew how big it would be this time.

Fakir only had one thing to say to them.

"This is for Mythos."

* * *

"What was that?" Kraehe wondered as she walked the halls of the Castle.

"Hmm?" Ahiru mumbled absently.

"Ahiru, you seem distracted. How has your charge been lately?" Kraehe asked maliciously.

"Fine. He's so quiet it's as though he's not even there." Ahiru replied with weak humor.

Kraehe was about to say something when she heard it again. Only this time, the noise was accompanied by the floor shuddering strangely.

"Ambush." Kraehe muttered angrily. Ahiru's eyes were fearful. The two then took off to Mythos' room.

* * *

Fakir was trying to remember the plans he'd taken from a study in Ahiru's house when she wasn't around, the plans of a portion of the Castle.

It wasn't all that hard, though, because he soon found the corridor to the cell. But Mythos wasn't there.

"Dammit." He muttered, hitting the wall.

Where could he have gone? Fakir couldn't just guess now, and the others were fighting the ravens that guarded the place.

Should he join them? But if he did, they'd realize that he was free and they'd blame Ahiru. Fakir didn't want that. She was innocent and kind. She didn't deserve that.

"Fakir!" The familiar voice snapped him out of his senses and he saw the redhead standing behind him, looking breathless.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Mythos was transferred, but I know where he is. We have to hurry! I-" Ahiru got cut off when a monstrous pain attacked her head and she collapsed on her knees, clutching her skull with both hands.

Fakir went over, and he could see she was struggling. He probably second-guessed it, but he could tell she was fighting an inner battle, with Tutu.

She couldn't even stand up by herself, but she was still in control. Fakir heard noises from the end of the hallway and decided that it would be too dangerous if they were spotted, so he picked her up in a swift movement, which also seemed to break Ahiru away from most of her pain.

By the look of her eyes, Fakir was relieved to see that Ahiru was still there.

"We have to go up there." Ahiru said, wincing, as she grasped her forehead with one hand. "Lead the way." Fakir said.

* * *

"_Tutu, what will you do if she goes out of your control? You know that if you give Ahiru too much freedom, sooner or later, she'll take over." _

_Tutu nodded._

"_You don't seem to care." He said._

"_Ahiru wouldn't do that." Tutu said strongly._

"_Sure… But you be careful, little girl."_

* * *

"He's not here!" Ahiru exclaimed in shock. Fakir put her down swiftly but carefully as he looked around the room.

Right then, he heard it. Beeping. This was not good.

His first instinct made him run towards Ahiru and as soon as he felt her small form between his arms, an explosion ransacked the room and hallways surrounding it.

First there was pain, and then there was silence.

"Fakir!!!"

* * *

Ennuiboredom Sorry, I was just itching to use the word XD Anyway, this was freaking short compared to the other two chapters, but I guess shorter chapters equal more updates. Well, anyway, review please. I hope it's developing well. 


	4. Seek

This chapter was begun in 2007 8O

I feel really ashamed for making you guys wait this long, I'm so sorry.

Characters not owned by me, nor princess tutu, but the concept is mine.

* * *

He woke up unwillingly to a lot of pain, mostly in his back

He woke up unwillingly to a lot of pain, mostly in his back. The explosion, he remembered well enough. But what had happened afterwards?

Fakir looked around and found himself in a familiar place: the room in Ahiru's house.

_So she's all right. _He thought, relieved. Whatever possessed him to save her from the explosion and to protect her was past him, but he didn't regret it.

And to his surprise, the redhead was sleeping with her arms resting on the bed, her head resting on her arms. It looked as though she'd been watching out for him the whole night, and he felt appreciative.

"Hey." He said, waking her up immediately. "Hmm? Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling? Are you all right?" She asked quickly.

"Better than I would've been if you didn't help me. Why are you so worried about me? You're injured too." Fakir said pointedly, looking at the bandages wrapped around her arms.

"Not as badly, really. I'm just so happy you're okay." Ahiru said, somewhat drowsily. Fakir got up slowly and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"What happened?" "I got you out as fast as I could, but your side had already delivered a heavy blow to the ravens. It was all well but Mythos is still with the ravens and Kraehe." Ahiru replied sadly.

Fakir saw her eyes flutter and said, "Sleep." His tone was authoritative but there was some softness, and Ahiru was compliant. She was getting up when Fakir held her by the shoulder, and she lay down on the bed, falling asleep immediately.

Fakir ran his hand softly through her hair. Things had changed for him. They didn't have to fight; they could work together. He owed her at least that much.

* * *

"Tutu. Where is Tutu?" Mythos asked, sounding like a lost puppy. It broke Kraehe's heart to see him that way. Even more because he was yearning for Tutu.

"She isn't here. She left you." Kraehe said harshly.

Mythos didn't seem to hear her, although he looked at her with those innocent, questioning eyes. "Come dance with me, Prince. Forget about Tutu." Kraehe said.

Mythos took the hand she offered, and they danced a graceful pas de deux, but Kraehe knew, she could feel the emotion in Mythos' heart. This was all Tutu's fault. Ahiru was the puppet, but Tutu's will was off the strings.

_Why? Why? I love you so much more than she could ever- why won't you love me? Why won't you look at me like you do her? _Kraehe demanded silently. If her sorrow could ever materialize, she knew she'd drown in it.

* * *

"Where's Fakir?" That was the question coming from everyone's mouths. Autor was doing all he could to calm him down, but even he had lost the calm he was so accustomed to.

"I-I'm sure he's alright, but I believe he failed the task." He said gravely. As expected, this got a violent reaction from the crowd, but luckily, Autor thought, relieved; they weren't blaming him.

"Autor!!" Correction, not all of them were blaming him.

"Where is Fakir?!" Pike demanded, as though he'd know. "I don't know. I only know that he isn't with the ravens so there's a chance he survived."

"You never know anymore, do you Autor? I doubt that you even care!" Pike shrieked. This was happening too much for too long now, and Autor was irritated that Pike vented all her anger out him.

"If I didn't care, then I wouldn't have bothered to find out that Fakir was alive! Stop antagonizing me." He said irately.

"I'm not the enemy."

* * *

'_Ahiru, what have you done?'_

'_Tutu-'_

'_We love Mythos, remember?'_

'_I know, but…'_

'_Ahiru, there's something you're not telling me. Do you know how painful it is not to know what you're thinking anymore?'_

'_Tutu… Do you know how painful it is for me not to be real?'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm not real, Tutu. I never should have existed. I'm not you; I'm nobody.'_

'_That isn't true, Ahiru. You are Ahiru, not nobody.'_

'_Even so, I don't belong. If only I had my own being, Tutu. I don't like borrowing your body.'_

'_Ahiru…'_

'_I don't like borrowing your heart, either. I'm sorry, Tutu.' _

_Ahiru was crying. Not even Tutu could stop the tears._

* * *

Fakir found that he couldn't really sleep. It surprised him when Ahiru started crying, in her sleep no less.

They were quiet, no sobs at all. They just flowed, silently creeping one after another. Ahiru's face seemed so calm, it was strange.

By impulse, he wiped away another tear before it fell from the crevice of her eyelids, the tear staying a perfect circle on his finger.

Without thinking, he brought it to his mouth, and his gaze never left Ahiru's face. He noticed then that the tears had stopped their flow.

Fakir might have asked what was happening to him, but he knew. He was softening, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

Kraehe stood in a dark room, her eyes clouded with rage. She wasn't going to take this, not anymore. There was a red glow and she set everything as was planned.

Perfect. She knew Tutu couldn't resist this challenge.

* * *

Fakir was practicing his swordplay again, and saw her standing at the doorway. It wasn't Ahiru though, he could tell by now.

"Kraehe had another piece of Mythos' heart. I have a proposition." Said Tutu, uncharacteristically. _Well, not really. It's Ahiru who isn't like this. Tutu is just like that._

"If you don't stop me, I'll help you with getting Mythos away from Kraehe. Does that sound fair?" Tutu proposed calmly. Fakir replied calmly.

"I have nothing to gain in opposing you. The last few days have given me time to think anyway." He said. Tutu nodded. The silence that lapsed afterward was tense.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

They walked the dark path where they wouldn't be tracked by the ravens. Once or twice, Fakir heard something, but all he could do was to stay alert as they headed for the Castle.

After a while, he knew his suspicions weren't irrational when someone came out of the bushes.

A woman. She wasn't a regular person, he could tell, but she didn't seem to be a threat. From what he could see in the dark, her face was pale, her eyes almost blank, and her voice monotonic as she spoke.

"I know what you're looking for. Let me help you." She said, neither sincerity nor deceit in her monotone.

Tutu spoke. "Edel?"

She seemed to trust her. Fakir had no choice, anyway.

They followed her through a path that was even darker than before; it was almost pitch black, if not for the light that the woman held in her hand.

They got to an old wall, a carving of a jester there. The woman Edel took a stone from a box she held and inserted it in the jester's chest, and it opened immediately.

"Go." Said Edel. "Thank you, Edel." Tutu said sincerely.

They entered the darkness, but Tutu looked back at the light that was held by Edel.

Soon it was snuffed out.

_A sanctuary safe and sound. A secret place under the ground._

"Hey, are you listening?" Fakir said, seeing Tutu's blank expression. She then snapped back to attention. "What? Where am I?"

_Ahiru. _Fakir thought.

_Why hide, pretend that you could win? If you're aware of your sin?_

"Come on. You don't want to fall. We have to hurry if we want to find Mythos." Fakir said authoritatively. "Right." Ahiru said, he eyes betraying a much different emotion than she'd ever looked at him with.

_The truly innocent heart shall come, in the form of two with one._

"Fakir." Ahiru said suddenly. "Before… I thought Mythos was amazing. He was the Prince of our dreams, both mine and Tutu's." She said.

Fakir kept on, but he listened well to what Ahiru was saying. He leapt down into the pit of lower ground, and offered his hand to her.

When she took it, her gaze lingered on him. "But… I don't think so much of him at all now, to be honest." She confided.

She jumped down. "Me and Tutu… Or just me… I'm changing. I've got so many things in my head that I don't know what to do anymore." She said, her voice shaking.

Right then, he words were interrupted by screeching. The shrieks swelled as what they feared was coming even closer to them.

They were nanobot ravens… And they were ready to attack.

"Get down!!" Fakir shouted, but when he fended off the ravens, they dodged him. They didn't even try to attack him. No, they were assaulting Ahiru.

They pecked at her skin, and left jagged red gashes on the soft, vulnerable flesh. Fakir's eyes blazed with rage.

_But inner conflict here takes place; they're different now, though share a face._

He slashed at them with his sword, taking out many of them successfully, but he saw Ahiru out of the corner of his eye. More importantly, he saw her foot slip over the edge of where they stood. She fell.

As quickly as he could, Fakir grabbed her, but knew that they both couldn't hold on to the edge. He then did what his instincts ordered.

Fakir pulled Ahiru on top of him and let himself fall, covering as much of Ahiru as he possibly could, saving her from the impact.

_Their hearts are two though body one, two different loves under one sun._

When Ahiru woke up, she couldn't move her arms at first, and soon realized why; Fakir's arms were secured around her, and his body had apparently taken full impact of the fall they'd just gone through.

"Fakir! Wake up! Oh no... I'm sorry, Fakir! Please wake up!" She begged, wriggling out of his arms and carefully shifting him to a better position.

He was bleeding.

_Although her love is small..._

"I'm so sorry, Fakir..." She whispered, gripping the male, tears dripping.

_It shall surpass all..._

_**There's nano-technology in his system. **_

The thought came to Ahiru in a blaze of reckless desperation, but with just one thought, his eyes shot open, and the pained scream echoed in the caverns.

_Else everything fall_

The pain had jolted him awake, but it was gone in a second. Fakir looked to his right and saw Ahiru there, startled at his reaction but looking relieved.

"I'm so glad you're alive." She whispered, tears welling up. She jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck in desperate need just to know he was real. That he was alive.

"Ahiru..." Fakir slowly loosed her grip of him and stood up, squeezing her hand gently and going to the walls. They were solid and smooth, and much worse, unclimbable.

"Fakir! You're hurt!" Ahiru exclaimed. Fakir examined his arms and legs, his side; indeed he had multiple injuries on his body. Not that he really cared, although Ahiru did that enough.

"I'm alright. We have to find a way out of here." He said seriously. Ahiru came up to him and put a hand on his arm. "Let me just..." She didn't bother to finish her sentence when, to Fakir's surprise, his open wounds started to shrink, close up. Heal.

He pulled his arm away. "How did you-" He stopped. Ahiru was clutching the bracelet. The nano-technology. He remembered.

"Is it better now?" Ahiru asked quietly, hoping not to anger him. Fakir's expression softened.

"Thanks." Fakir said.

"Now how do you propose we get out of this?"

Ahiru looked around, and saw what Fakir saw: a wall, ground, and water. No way out otherwise.

But she seemed to understand what Fakir didn't, and she waded in the water till it reached to her thighs.

"There's a path here." She said quietly. "What?" "A path. It goes underwater. I don't know how far, but it might lead us out."

Fakir looked at her questioningly, but upon closer inspection, found that there indeed was a path, although it was too dark to see where it led to, and whether it actually led anywhere at all.

But even so, there was no chance anywhere else. "It might not be safe." Ahiru said. Fakir was bewildered; was she contradicting herself? Or was that Tutu? It was beginning to be hard to tell.

A gentle touch from the girl assured Fakir that it was still Ahiru, and she went in front of him, removing her blouse and leaving on her orange camisole.

"Wait, I thought you said it'll be dangerous." Fakir said, his eyebrows knitting together with concern. "If there's one thing I can do well, it's swim. Whether or not we'll find something there, it's safer to check." Ahiru said seriously.

Fakir wanted to stop her. He wanted to tell her that he'd do it himself, and he wanted to tell her that his life didn't matter too much anyway, so drowning wasn't an issue for him.

But he couldn't. For the life of him, he couldn't say it. Ahiru was so determined. She was so sure of himself, something he didn't expect to see from the naïve girl.

He nodded ever so slightly, and she dove into the water, the ripples soon ceasing after a moment.

Fakir mentally smote himself for allowing the girl to do it, but not for the reasons he might have before. He, unlike before, cared about what would happen to her.

It had already been a minute, with no sign of her. Worry started to plague the knight. Another few seconds passing, he waded back into the water, but was stopped when her figure broke the surface, sputtering and desperately bringing air back into her lungs, looking tired and much resembling something drowned.

Fakir took note that she was shivering too, and pulled her to dry land. He wrapped around her his fairly dry cloak like a blanket, drying her off and warming her, though she still shivered.

He gave her a few minutes to warm and dry up before allowing her to remove the camisole and just wear her still-dry blouse as he looked away. "Are you alright?" He asked tentatively. "I'm fine. I might have pushed it there, but I'm okay. Thank you."

"There's a path. It's far, but it's reachable. A place where we can come up for air. From there, I'm not sure, but there's no... other..." Fakir saw her become faint.

He held her and lay her down gently. "Rest." He said. His voice was much gentler, stranger than Ahiru was accustomed to. But she was happy to hear it.

She fell to slumber, resting on Fakir, and in her deep subconscious, resting on Tutu. And even then, Tutu didn't seem mad. As though their argument had never taken place. For now, there was only rest for Ahiru.

* * *

I posted this on my deviantart too 8D So maybe I'll have lots more motivation for this.

Thanks for all those people who read, even with my continuous writer's block.

Hopefully, the story will start moving again.

with love,

Billie


	5. Dance

Please don't hate me D8

I swear the good and exciting parts will come after the first arc blows over.

So for now hope you enjoy 8D

Princess Tutu owned by Ikuko Ito.

* * *

Start chapter 5.

* * *

Wherever Fakir had gone, the plan was in shambles and Autor was holding on to his last rope of sanity, but he endured. It was late, much past midnight, but as tired as he was, Autor was too tense to sleep.

Fakir had failed before, although this was not one of the times he was supposed to. The plan was perfect. "By now they should have gotten Mythos back and the plans in place, to kill the Raven and take back their lives.

What had gone wrong?

* * *

"Hey, Fakir..." Ahiru's voice made him alert, and Fakir listened closely. "What is it?" "It's gonna be hard. I... There might be a chance... that we won't survive." She said slowly, rubbing the drowse from her eyes.

"I know, Ahiru. If you want to go..." Fakir said carefully. Ahiru clutched his arm. "I'm not running, Fakir, I just... You need to know that... Tutu loves Mythos so much... Tutu always loved Mythos..." She said, trying to find her words.

"I know, Ahiru. I know that you two have no other intention but to help Mythos. I guess now I... I trust you now, Ahiru. So just tell me what you're trying to say. Tell me what you need." Fakir said, mustering the most gentleness he could give in the situation.

"Tutu loves Mythos so much..." Ahiru began again. "I know." Fakir breathed. "But... But I..." Ahiru continued. She leaned against Fakir and looked up at him with meaningful eyes.

"I don't... I mean, I don't love Mythos like Tutu does. I want to do everything I can to make him happy, but not in the way Tutu does. I want to see him smile, but I don't think I love him..."

She smiled such a sweet smile that Fakir almost forgot himself, but smiled back gently and took her hand. Once they got up, Ahiru sighed. "Up for a long swim?" She said, changing the subject with false cheeriness.

* * *

It was too dark. In the water, Fakir felt the darkness suffocating him more than the water itself. But Ahiru could see. Or at least, as far as Fakir could tell, she knew where she was going. His only lead being the hand that he grasped, he felt vulnerable. Like he was as a child.

It was the same when he WAS a child, his parents having him in tow and leading him with a steady but gentle hand. As vulnerable as he was, the hand he grasped was always some form of comfort to him. He was safe that way.

His deep thought had somehow saved him from losing breath and focus as a minute passed under the water, and his lungs were already begging for air.

Then he saw light.

_This city. This place. It is the world for us, and you must remember that all the world's a stage! And I am the script writer for this play of life. And you will be too. _

_But silly comedies and light-hearted joys have become too boring... Just too overdone. _

_The real art is in the Tragedy! Oh yes, and much of it is coming soon! Soon indeed... _

_You'd better learn my way, boy. And all the powers will be yours. _

_Learn it.. _

* * *

It wasn't as lit as Fakir had hoped, but the little light they had was an improvement to the pitch black underwater. "What is this place?" Fakir wondered, trying to make out shapes in the deep shadows around them. It most resembled a cave where they were, with the small light peeking through the tiniest of cracks in the far wall.

"Ew." Ahiru mumbled.

"What?"

"Something sticky. And wet. Gross!!" She squealed, dipping her hand into the water. Fakir got up, nearly slipping on what wet stuff might have gotten on Ahiru in the first place.

When he got to the far wall, he noticed it to be weaker than they'd expected, and he could probably scrape through to the other side.

With a few jabs, he was able to let more light stream into the cave. Once he did, though, he half wished he hadn't.

"Oh my- oh god!!" Ahiru chanted, following a shrill scream that came right after he'd let light in. Around them, lining the walls were piles of bodies, and the floor was slick with their blood and various other things Fakir refused to think about.

Ahiru sat right in the middle of the dark pools, shaking like a leaf and unable to move an inch. The bodies themselves were fresh, a number of them mutilated beyond recognition, and, Fakir's stomach lurched, their eyes pecked out.

Yes, pecked. Gouged out came to mind, but Fakir realized that he **knew** that this wasn't done by anything **but** ravens.

He felt sick, and wanted to just get away from there as soon as possible, courage be damned; neither he nor his stomach were scared, but the latter was ready to jump out of his body if ever.

He stepped over carefully so as to not fall near the piles and put a hand on Ahiru's shoulder. If only he'd noticed sooner, then she wouldn't have been shaking like this. The bodies were fresh and no distinctive odor of rot could have warned them, but it should have been glaringly obvious to him, and he shouldn't have dragged Ahiru into it.

Now he helped her up, but her knees were shaking more than the rest of her, and he held her close enough to lean halfway to his chest, and he held her as he led her, fearing her legs would give out any second.

They dropped one or two times, but Fakir held her steady until they reached the wall. The fear in her eyes was evident in the light, and she kept looking back at the shadowed corpses, her eyes wide and almost unblinking.

Fakir did something his protective instinct instilled, and he hugged her tight to his chest as he kicked away the rest of the wall.

They stumbled to the other side, just a stone hallway with, to Fakir's mild surprise, black light lamps lining the walls, the only regular lights at each end of the corridor. Fortunately, there was nothing else there but them and the hall, and Fakir found it safe to loosen his grip on Ahiru.

She didn't let go of him though, and it occurred to Fakir that, by now, if Ahiru had been traumatized in some way, shouldn't Tutu have taken over by then? He could hardly even tell which one it was, with her face hanging low like that.

But considering how tight and desperate her grip was, holding on to him, he hazarded a guess that this was still Ahiru, though a very frightened one at that.

They were reaching the end of a hallway, and at the door was a raven. When it seemed to see them, it flew down. Fakir took defensive position, but it didn't attack; it fell. With a small ringing as it hit the ground.

Looking down, they saw a small black key, one that matched the closed door in front of them. This was it.

When Ahiru's grip loosened, Fakir didn't expect her to fall. He'd barely caught her at this time, and she looked up at him with meaningful eyes.

"Fakir... I gotta tell you something..." She said weakly. "Ahiru. Come on, what is it?" The girl smiled. "Tutu loves Mythos so much. Let her do what she needs to do, okay?" Fakir nodded. "And Fakir... Tutu loves Mythos. But I..." She began.

Her speech faltered, but she managed the three words that Fakir was too shocked to reply to. "I love you. Okay, Fakir? But Tutu loves Mythos. Okay?"

It was the last thing she said before falling unconscious. Her necklace seemed to change. Something shot out, blanketing her with a strange gold light, making Fakir back away.

The nanomachinery had taken effect, and her clothing, her entire being seemed changed. She was enhanced, like a weapon, like the cyborg beings made for such purposes. But even at this stage, this ethereal being was still Tutu, and inside her was Ahiru.

Fakir stood up, looking at her solemn face, and nodded affirmatively, to which she responded with her own serious, but not hostile, nod.

He was amazed to see no more hostility in Tutu's eyes. They weren't exactly on the best terms before, and yet... "You know... I don't even know what happened anymore. I've stopped being aware of Ahiru's movements, and as soon as that happens, my nanomachinery activates." Tutu said, grimacing as she looked down at her pendant.

"Fakir... I need you to take care of Ahiru when I can't... I... She trusts you, Fakir. She doesn't trust anyone more, and I don't know why. And I can no longer watch out for her, and I'm scared for her, Fakir. You must take care of her. I... I have no intention of fighting you."

Tutu's words were sincere, if somewhat proud-sounding, yet truly humble indeed. Fakir raised his sword and presented it in front of Tutu. "You don't have to even ask me. I will protect her along with Mythos. I will not allow any harm to come to them. You have my word." He said.

"I don't care for your word as a knight, Fakir, but as Ahiru's... Ahiru's friend. I'm sorry; I don't know what to call you now." Tutu said, for once smiling at him genuinely. Much like Ahiru's smile. "I am... someone who cares, then." Fakir said. Tutu nodded.

The princess picked the key up from the floor and put it into the hole. "This is it."

* * *

"I'm glad. I didn't think you'd find us so soon, Princess Tutu. So nice of you to come." Kraehe's saccharine voice pierced the silent darkness, and the lights lit up a dome of sorts, at the edge of which they stood.

In the center radiating outward, was a small island, in the middle of a lake, stopping right by where they stood. "This is..." Fakir began. "You may think it a hologram, but it's much more advanced than that. If you touch the water, you get wet, even if it's not really there. And if you bleed, the ground will eat it right up, even if it's... not really there." Kraehe said, a malicious smile forming on her lips.

Tutu looked past Kraehe and saw Mythos lying motionlessly, a bed of roses so like Kraehe, to treat him with such love and grace. But Tutu saw no love, if Kraehe was convinced she owned Mythos' life.

"Why, Kraehe? Why do you insist on this?" Tutu demanded. "If you love Mythos so much, then let him choose his own life. His own... love." She said, her voice waning. "That, actually, is what I intend to do, Tutu." Kraehe said, her voice venom-filled.

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose you know what Mythos is, right? Fakir, you know." Kraehe said, looking past Tutu to Fakir who stood by her.

Tutu didn't show confusion, but by now, Fakir realized that she indeed didn't know what Mythos was. She hadn't been told then.

"What does she mean, Fakir?" Tutu asked quietly. "I thought you knew." Fakir said gravely. "I knew that Mythos wasn't human, but no one had ever told me what he was, or anything about him." Tutu said, her expression blank.

"Is that so? Well, then let me tell you, Princess." Kraehe said, her voice echoing off the cave walls.

"Our dear beloved Prince is a cyborg, an advanced android. He was once human, but they experimented with him, giving him strength and power, and near immortality." Kraehe began.

Fakir cut her off, continuing from there. "I'm not going to let you twist the truth around." He said. And then he continued what Kraehe started.

"He fought for people, to protect people. He was a hero in the day, right up until the Raven came. Then he took a plan into effect, knowing that the Raven was plotting to use him. He may have had his will, but as an android, that could be altered easily.

So he, as we call it now, shattered his heart. His brain stored each part that corresponded to his emotions, and he divided those parts into programs, asking people he trusted to spread the programs far and wide, so that the Raven could not find them.

Even if he lost his will in the process, the Raven could not control him, because his mainframe could not be accessed without all his emotions in place. And so the Raven has yet to grasp power."

Tutu didn't seem to have much of a reaction to this. She just took it in, gracefully as always, but with more understanding.

"Don't expect this to change anything. I still love him, you know." She said carefully. "I see. Then prove it." Kraehe said. Tutu nodded.

**_Angeli i demoni kruzhili nado mnoj  
Rassekali ternii i mlechnye puti_**

_Angels and demons were circling above me  
Swishing through the hardships and Milky Ways_

The ravens were circling. More like vultures than anything, rounding upon them as though their fate and death had long since been sealed. Fakir moved first. His sword led him more than he led it, and he ran, the water solid under his feet. That was when the ravens came down, shifting into soldier forms, ready to fight the swordsman before them.

**_Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot  
Kto ego zova ponyat ne smog _**

_Only the one doesn't know happiness  
who couldn't understand its call._

"Mythos!! Wake up!" Fakir called out suddenly. "Don't ignore me, you fool! There are people depending on you, and you allow this witch to enslave you? You're better than that!" He continued, speech soon cut off by the attackers.

**_Mana du vortis, Mana du vortis  
Aeria gloris, Aeria gloris  
Mana du vortis, Mana du vortis  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris_**

_Watch in awe Watch in awe  
A heavenly wind A heavenly wind  
Watch in awe Watch in awe  
A heavenly wind A heavenly wind_

More of them came. Fakir near staggered under the weight. He fended them off, continuing his one-against-fifty battle, holding up well until...

"Fakir! Watch out!!" Tutu screamed. For a moment, it almost sounded like Ahiru more than Tutu. Maybe it was both. Fakir didn't have time to think on it, as they started flocking-no, swarming around him, their wretched talons ripping his skin.

As if he wasn't troubled enough, the floor... water, gave way beneath him, and he fell through, unable to take a breath as the ravens came down with him and pulled him down.

**"No, Fakir!!"**

_ **I am calling, calling now  
Spirits rise and falling  
Soboi ostatsa dol'she  
Calling, calling, in the depth of longing  
Soboi ostat'sya dol'she**_

_ I am calling, calling now  
Spirits rise and falling  
To stay with you longer  
Calling, calling in the depth of longing  
To stay with you longer.._

_._

It wasn't over yet. The water broke surface, splashing upward, a sick shade of red, as Fakir came up higher than the water reached, with the ravens following but not quite touching him.

He slashed at them, but to no avail. They pushed him down again, brought him down with a horrible splash, with some macabre finality as blood floated gracefully to the surface, and silence following.

_**Mana du vortis, Mana du vortis  
Aeria gloris, Aeria gloris  
Mana du vortis, Mana du vortis  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris** _

_Watch in awe Watch in awe  
A heavenly wind A heavenly wind  
Watch in awe Watch in awe  
A heavenly wind A heavenly wind_

_Useless._ She was completely useless. Fakir had fought, and in the end, she could do nothing but watch him fall. Tutu. Ahiru. It didn't matter; neither could do a thing. And the ravens... Kraehe... They held the real power. What did she(they) have?

_ Fakir... is dead... _ It slapped her in the face, it hurt her heart so much more than she'd anticipated. Ahiru was hurting so much. Even Tutu was. They shed tears for him, but...

How could she even do this? Do... nothing? Tutu stood up. She had to do what she came here for, or Fakir would have died for nothing.

**_Stand alone . . . Where was life when it had a meaning . . .  
Stand alone . . . Nothing's real anymore and . . ._**

She was alone now, but as weak as she was, she still had something to do. She stepped forward, soon breaking into a fresh run, making only ripples in the water.

"If he won't listen to words... then... Let me speak to him without them." And she danced. Her movements were beautiful, feeling, longing.

**_Beskoneshnyj beg . . .  
Poka zhiva, ya mogu starat'sya na letu ne upast'  
Ne razuchit'sya mechtat' . . . lyubit' . . .  
. . . Beskoneshnyj beg . . ._**

_Never ending run  
While I'm alive, I can try to fall in flight  
Not to forget how to dream... to love  
Never ending run_

"Trying that then? Showing your love for him through dance? How desperate. But then, I suppose I understand. I accept your challenge as well." Kraehe said, jumping from her place.

And they danced.

The dances were filled with their very essence, their emotion pouring. Their aggressive 'true love' told more than words ever could. They were evenly matched. Until...

"Take five? I want to show you something." Kraehe said suddenly, not looking the least bit bothered. Tutu stopped, not to rest, just to observe Kraehe in case.

And out of the water it came. A hologram? An android? She couldn't tell. It glowed red, a perfect copy of Mythos.

"Don't you see it, Princess Tutu? This is no trick; these are Mythos' emotions condensed in a solid hologram. It is the only real Mythos right now. You say you want him? Why don't you try to win him over?"

"Just tell him you love him. It's very simple." Kraehe challenged. Tutu paled.

_ If you tell him, you will disappear forever._

"But of course... you can't, can you?" Kraehe said derisively. "Do you really love him, Princess Tutu? Then why won't you say it?"

As if it wasn't a hard enough blow, the red-Mythos suddenly spoke. "Don't you... love me...?" It said in a strained but saddened voice.

Tutu's eyes widened. Of course she did, but she couldn't say it... It pained her so much to keep it like that but she couldn't... She would lose him forever if she did.

How could she tell him? How could she?

_Let's dance._

Tutu stood up, her mind barely registering her body's movements.

_We can tell him through dance..._

Ahiru was guiding her as she had the little duck all these years. This twist nearly brought Tutu to tears.

_He'll know it, I'm sure..._

Tutu knew she was right. Oh Ahiru...

* * *

There was a waking point for him, but by now he couldn't even tell if he was alive or dead. He knew he wasn't entirely gone, but he wasn't entirely here either.

_Would you like to know?_

_ Yes, please... _He responded, not even knowing what exactly he wanted to know.

_Then I shall tell you._

_ The little girl ran to the pond. Against the will of her dear 'father' she left the fortress. Something was calling her to that place. And then she saw the little duck on the pond._

_She wanted to save the little duckling. It was abandoned, dying. She was only a little girl. Death was a concept alien to her. She thought the duck was 'broken'. Her 'father' could always fix broken things. So she went to him for it._

_And then... and then..._

_The duck..._

* * *

She danced. All that time, she knew she could tell him that way. Her fear only destroyed her hopes, but now that her fear was demolished, it no longer mattered.

She danced a pas de deaux. Had there ever been any reason that she shouldn't? Her own doubts kept her from her goal.

Even alone, she danced a dance for a united two. A pas de deux, a two-person dance. She wasn't REALLY alone. He was there in her heart. Mythos was a kind, gentle person. He deserved to know happiness, like anyone else.

She loved him. Her protective, pure love could not be denied. She wanted to bring a smile to his face.

"No. It can't be!" Kraehe's voice barely penetrated her line of thought. All she saw was his face. Was he... smiling?

Everything was a blur.

* * *

End Chapter 5.

* * *

That was a bit hurried. Sorry, I had to get the story running properly.

The song was by Origa, 'Inner Universe'. Not mine kay? 8D If there's a mistake in the lyrics, don't hesitate to tell me :3

So It seems a bit hurried but I'll pace myself as soon as I can get the stuff in place. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon 8) Thanks to my reviewers who have been inspiring and supporting me in Princess Tutu.


	6. Change

I'm sorry D8

Really guys, with all the document transfers in computers and whatnot, I thought I lost this chapter. Found it though.

Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I'm not a good updating writer, I'm a bad example for fanfic writers everywhere!

Hope you enjoy this chapter though. It's slowly revealing more of the actual plot.

I own none of the characters you've already encountered in Princess Tutu.

* * *

Fakir woke up to the white of the ceiling of the hospital room, itching to get up and train again. He was getting slow, and he needed a serious fall back into his daily routine.

"Fakir, don't push yourself too hard." Mythos reminded, suddenly emerging from behind the medicine cabinet.

Fakir sighed. "When did you become the mother hen?" "I'm just saying, is all. You're recovering so just let it slide for a little while longer. In the meantime." Mythos said reasonably. "You're right." Fakir said.

Mythos looked back at the knight and saw him staring out the window past the scenery lit by the waking dawn.

"Anything wrong, Fakir?"

"No. I just thought I saw a flying alligator." Fakir said simply, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Not that it mattered; the statement was quite irrational in itself, so even an idiot could tell that he just escaped the question.

"Ah, Mythos... Tell me, what do you think of Princess Tutu?" Fakir asked suddenly.

It had been a week since the incident, neither had they seen nor heard from the Princess. She disappeared, just as she always had, and although there was joy in Kinkan for the return of their warriors and beloved leaders, both had fallen into a thoughtfulness that could not be figured.

"I love her, Fakir." Mythos said simply, looking at Fakir as though he had asked the simplest thing in the world. (which, to Mythos, was)

Fakir sighed. "Even if she won't tell you who she is, and even if she keeps running off?" Fakir wondered aloud. _Even if you don't know her, you still claim to love her? _

"I will leave it to her to decide when she tells me. I trust her with all my heart Fakir, or at least as much of my heart that I possess now. I really... I really need her to complete me." Mythos said solemnly.

Fakir had no response to that.

"I'll go back to sleep, if that's what you want." Fakir said, lying back down on the clinic bed. "The rest will do you good, Fakir." Mythos said soothingly, with a small smile.

The smile at least lifted Fakir's spirits slightly, but his mind still plagued him with the thought of her always crossing his sight.

Ahiru...

* * *

"_The pulse is regular. Set the temperature 1.2 degrees lower to adjust. Condition is stable."_ Said the mechanical monotone.

She set the levels carefully, watching the specimen's soft visible lines floating in the tank. Tutu had wanted to do this for a long time, and she wanted everything to go well.

The specimen seemed fine at the moment, developing steadily and requiring her patience for its long overdue development process.

She sighed, thinking about Ahiru, about how the duck girl hadn't come out for the last week since the incident. She had had no black outs, neither had she gotten the tunnel vision she was used to when Ahiru used their body, and so she decided to try coaxing her beloved other out.

Sooner or later she'd have to face it. Either this experiment would be a success or it wouldn't. Tutu just hoped for both their sakes that she could cross her fingers for everything to go right here.

* * *

The house was empty, open to all the world but noticed by no one. Fakir tried to be cautious, but there really was nothing threatening around. It was just... empty.

Fakir didn't know what he wanted to do by then. Mythos could very well start the plans to defeat the Raven, and everything would probably go well. That had been his goal all along, right?

So then why...

"Huh?" Fakir turned, looking around but seeing only woodland. It didn't... it wasn't supposed to make sense, but he followed the natural flow like a leaf in the river, walking to where he found a lake.

He stooped over and looked at his unwavering reflection in the clear water. And then he saw the figure in the mist. It was like a dream. She was a spectre dancing on the glass, to no effect but the tiniest of ripples fading away quickly. I_Find me.../i_

"Oh." Fakir turned around quickly, the dreamlike state broken when an apple rolled on the wood and hit his foot.

And there she was. The two stood silently, staring between but never at each other, letting the air do the moving for them while they just stood paralyzed.

Fakir picked up the apple. "I was wondering how you were doing." He said, wiping it on his shirt and walking over.

Ahiru, as sure as Fakir was that it was her, took it from his hand, and slowly smiled, uncertain at this turn of events. "Ah, how did you-" "You left the door open, you moron." Fakir chided. "You should be more careful of your possessions."

Ahiru stepped, taken aback. "Ah-Well I- Uh- I thought you might come back so I-" She didn't even bother to finish, her stuttering besting her speech. Fakir got the point.

"You didn't have to. I didn't think you might." Fakir said, his voice even.

"I'm sorry. Don't call me a moron." Ahiru muttered, her words returning his statement defensively.

"Anyway... It's not safe for you to stay here." Fakir said bluntly. Ahiru didn't ask why; she knew at least that much. She had waited, in fact, for something bad to come after her, after all she'd done, but it was all her luck that made it so that Fakir had come before the bad things.

"I know, but... It's not like I have anywhere else. I never really had any relatives. Tutu did, but well... Ah, I can't say. Well, I don't know. I mean, I know but I don't-" "Don't hurt yourself." Fakir interrupted, an almost sheepish, amused look on his face.

"Huh?"

"You stumble on your words so much, you might hurt your head." Fakir supplied dryly.

Ahiru might have argued, but she just smiled, smiled for all it was worth, now that Fakir was here again. Fakir saw the look and turned away, hoping that the heat of his face was just from the noontime sun.

"You can stay with us. We have a place you can stay." He continued.

Ahiru looked doubtful. "I don't think they'd want me there." She murmured.

"Don't sweat over the small things. No one knows what you do, all right? It's not my place nor anyone's to judge. You saved Mythos in your own way, and you shouldn't forget that." Fakir said seriously, taking her hand in his calloused one.

Then he transferred that hand to her shoulder, which he squeezed in a mildly comforting way, earning a small smile from the shorter redhead.

* * *

The standards for living in Kinkan were excessively depleted, but the town was content and happy, even, especially when the Prince came to each house to help however he could. He was the same, and yet an entirely different person as well. This was a decidedly good thing, the town mused.

Fakir arrived back at the gate of Kinkan, a high wall where nothing short of a jet plane could cross. Something that the Raven could probably acquire, sure, but the townspeople were much more cautious than that. Once one crossed that wall, they would find nothing more than a ruined city.

The townspeople themselves, though, had a different way of crossing. Fakir reached into his pocket and took out a green stone, fitting it into the carving of a jester on an old wall's face, the wall itself in ruin and hidden by the thick green of the forest.

Once he did so, the stone began to move, and a secret passage opened up for them. Ahiru looked into the darkness apprehensively. "It's okay. I'll be right behind you." Fakir assured.

Ahiru slowly descended, step by careful step. There wasn't a single light shed in the first flight down, but as they went along, it stopped at a dead end.

"Huh-"

"_**Why is a raven like a writing desk**_?" The sudden question reverberated all around them but Ahiru couldn't place where it was coming from.

"I know that riddle." She murmured. "I's not supposed to have an answer."

She couldn't see Fakir's face, but almost sensed the strange knowings his presence entailed. "Why not?" Fakir responded.

"_**Indeed.**_" And the wall before them vanished like nothing. Ahiru balked. It wasn't a hologram; she'd bumped into it solidly enough to be sure. But it seemed...

"Come on." And they stepped into black light.

Now Ahiru could see as they descended, the little she needed to, her yellow shirt neon in the dark light. They moved on, until Ahiru could see the light at the end, soon giving way to a town.

"Ah... Where are we?" She asked in wonder.

"Golden Crown."

* * *

Mythos was gone. That was the first sign.

* * *

The Midsummer sect escaped the trailing ravens easily, hiding in the trees, silent and watching. Hermia, on orders, had collected information, something she urgently had to bring back to Kinkan. This... this could change everything.

She hurried on with her two companions, their small group running swiftly toward the ruins, an item in hand. Her chestnut red hair fluttered slightly with each leap she took to hurry back, and out of her peripheral, she saw something hurtling at them.

She jumped out of the way, only in time as the black and red raven soldier tried to tackle her. She glared the black-suited enemy down, emerging from her inner pockets some small weapons, getting into defensive position.

The raven looked up. She stopped.

"No... no-"

* * *

"Prince, there you are! We were worried!" Arakumi chided, putting a hand on the shoulder of the sleeping man.

He was laying on an old bench in one of the unused churches, white hair and blouse flecked with the gray of dust. The large woman Arakumi shook her head. "Honestly, coming all the way here." She extended her anteater claws and pulled him up, carrying him out of the church without waking him.

"Really now..." She looked down. Her eyes widened.

Mythos held his chest with a pained expression, blood on his fingers. "My Prince!"

* * *

"He's not hurt. That blood...well, I don't know where it might have come from. Mythos doesn't blee- he's not hurt. Thank you, Miss Arakumi." said the doctor.

"Yes, Doctor." The anteater woman left without another word, but she looked back for a moment in worry.

The Doctor (for he was known by no other name) looked down at the sleeping Prince. His brows were knit in pain and his sleep was less than comforting, but he wouldn't be snapped out of it. It seemed that he was in another world entirely.

The Doctor had already cleaned his hands of the blood, collecting a sample in case. He tested it while Mythos began to toss in the bed slightly, moaning somewhat.

"No- don't do it- I can't hurt- no!" He lashed out, his flailing arm upturning a medical tray. The Doctor grabbed his one arm then the other, opting to use the restraints to keep him steady.

Mythos kept struggling, but not so much as to hurt anyone. His blows were unusually weak, and his face retained a pained expression.

The Doctor returned to the tested vial of blood. It had tested human.

The Doctor looked back to Mythos, only to see that his hands, once again, were stained with blood.

* * *

"_Thirty two percent progress."_

* * *

A/N:

For now that's it. I don't know when or what I'll update with. Sorry guys.


End file.
